The Girl That Didn't Want to Lead
by grungekitty
Summary: REWRITTEN AND REUPLOADED! from an early age Rilly had been told that she would have to someday lead the hyper force, that she would have to fill her dad, Chiro's, shoes! but what if she doesn't want to? What if she just wants to run away? Can Rilly find her courage in time to save the team, or will there even be a team left to save? BLUNT SPOVA!


*****_**AFTER **_**after note: It occurred to me that the ending was written at 4:30 in the morning, **

**I was half asleep, and wanted to get it all down cause I would have NEVER finished it otherwise, so I decided it needed quite a bit of fixing!**

**and I made a better cover picture in ****Photoshop**

**that was the base picture I originally wanted to use actually ^v^**

**anyway, enjoy this improved version!**

**and the original Author's note's are left ok?***

* * *

**I actually worked really hard on the cover picture**

**Cloë: Why?**

**Zoë: I don't know I felt like it!**

**Cloë: *eye roll***

**Zoë: *slap***

**Cloë: *rubs head* THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY EYES!**

**Zoë: better safe than sorry ^v^**

**Cloë: I hate you**

**Zoë: but I'm you! how can you hate me!? ^v^**

**Cloë: I'll let you know when I figure it out! *grumbles about murdering Zoë in her sleep***

**aaaaanyway, I got this idea from watching "Lion King 2" clips (did I ever see that movie? I should!)**

**and I saw some clips where Kiara was complaining about having to be queen**

**so I was thinking...**

**(P.S. this is the first time putting a cover picture up, I don't know why I made it, I was bored and curious of what my own character would look like, and I didn't want it to got to waste! so there!)**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Rilly was running as fast as her seven year old legs would take her

her long, jet black hair was flowing behind her

Rilly could barely breathe, but kept running from her grandfather

she turned to an alley and slammed her back against the wall to stop and get some air

she looked back down the street to see if her grandfather was following her

nowhere to be seen

Rilly turned her head back to lean against the wall

"Boo!" her grandfather said, suddenly floating in front of her

"Antauri!" she squealed at the robotic monkey

"you're it!" Antauri said as he tagged the girl

Rilly laughed as hard as she could with the little air left in her lungs

they were burning

but it was an enjoyable burning

if that made sense...

"we should go back to the robot now" Antauri suggested

"ok" Rilly said as she caught her breath "after this"

then Rilly reached out for the silver monkey

Antauri knew very well what she was doing, but decided to play dumb and let her

"YOU'RE IT! I WIN!" Rilly squeaked

"yes you do" Antauri smiled

then they turned out of the alley only to come face to face with a monster

it roared

"RILLY! STAY BEHIND ME!" Antauri said as he jumped in front of his granddaughter

it really wasn't that he was he actual grampa

he was an adopted father of her father, and in Rilly's mind, that made him her grampa

the silver monkey activated his ghost claws and leaped into action

after watching Antauri fight for a good amount of time

Rilly's dad showed up

"RILLY! Are you ok?" her father asked

"yeah daddy, I'm fine" Rilly smiled as she looked up

standing tall above her, in hyper mode, was her dad, in the prime of his life

"CHIRO!" Antauri called to the young man

Chiro leaped into action himself

Rilly watched proudly as her dad and the rest of her family fought

uncle Otto

uncle Gibson

grampa Antauri

Daddy (Chiro to everyone else)

and SPRX and Nova

for some reason there was never an "aunt" or "uncle" before their names

there had been a reason once

but Rilly had been too young to explain it to anyone else

and now her reason was lost to her early memories

then a claw went flying in her direction

"RILLY!" Chiro yelled

Rilly got knocked down by the monster's hand

the team quickly defeated the monster and came running to the young child's side

"Rilly! are you ok?" Chiro said

"yeah Daddy, I'm fine!" Rilly said as she lifted her only injured part

"this looks bad! GIBSON!" Chiro called as her saw the blood on his little girl's right arm

but the blue Monkey was already there

"no, this isn't too bad, just a scratch really" Gibson reassured as he began to check if she had any other damage

"but there's blood!" Chiro said

"yes, this is a rather deceptive wound, it _looks _bad, but really isn't. it's just deep enough to draw a lot of blood, but not deep enough to draw _too _much blood, let's go get you bandaged Rilly" Gibson said as he helped the girl up

something in Rilly's gut told her that something bad was going to happen

* * *

Rilly was running as fast as her ten year old legs would take her

her long, jet black hair was flowing behind her

Rilly could barely breathe, but kept running from her grandfather

she turned to an alley and slammed her back against the wall to stop and get some air

she looked back down the street to see if her grandfather was following her

nowhere to be seen

Rilly turned her head back to lean against the wall

"Rilly!" her grandfather said, suddenly floating in front of her

"Antauri!" she squealed at the robotic monkey

"where do you think you're going?" Antauri asked

"um...nowhere?" Rilly tried, remembering the last time she had been at this very alley

she had been running from Antauri 3 years ago

only that time it was for joy

her lungs were burning like last time too

only this time, it wasn't pleasant

that was also her last day of freedom, after Rilly had almost gotten hurt, Chiro had freaked out and started training her in the power primate, combat training, and tactics

"Rilly! Why did you run off? you have training!" Antauri said

"I don't _wanna _train!" Rilly whined

"you have to!" Chiro said as he caught up

the once proud young man was beginning to spoil

Rilly just moaned

"Rilly! you have to! you have to lead the hyper force someday!" Chiro said as he reached the alley

Rilly just moaned again

Chiro picked the girl up

Rilly started to kick and scream

"I DON'T _WANT _TO LEAD THE HYPER FORCE!"

"can you please be more mature about this?" Chiro said

"I'M _TEN_! I CAN BE MATURE WHEN I'M OLDER!" Rilly screamed as she was drug back to the robot for yet another endless day of training

* * *

Rilly was running as fast as her fourteen year old legs would take her

her dark purple and black pigtails were catching the wind behind her

Rilly could barely breathe, but kept running from her grandfather and the rest of the team

she turned to an alley and slid behind some trash cans

she had learned a lot in her many attempts to run

and staying in the open was a mistake she had made many times

it was tempting to run as fast and as far as she could

by the way, I should stoop calling her "Rilly" since she changed it to "Rill" about a year ago

Rill looked around the alley, she laughed at the irony

it was the same alley as her last day of freedom, at least that's what she called it

"RILLY!" Antauri called

Rill sank down further into the shadows

she was glad for her hyper mode dress

she looked like a spitting image of her mom at her age

and she had been given the same outfit

only instead of pink details, her's were purple

but Rill hated it

until she had dyed black, and changed the buttons to white

her dad hated it! he was so pissed at her for doing it

"you look evil!" he had yelled

Rill just told him that black was better for camouflage, her dad griped, but bought it

the real reasons was that

1.) black went better with purple

and

2.) she didn't want to match her dad like that!

and after her mom had dyed her hair purple with white ends much like her pink hair from back in the day

Rill turned around and dyed the ends black

her parents were mad

but that was kind of what Rill wanted

Rill closed her eyes, she had gotten her dad's bright blue eyes

they practically glowed in the dark!

"Rilly please!" Chiro called

Rill just focused on keeping her breathing silent

it was late, they'd give up in about half an hour

then she could head to her safe spot

then one place her parents didn't know about

the one place that she could go to get away

Rill had lost track of how many times she had run away now

but she was so glad she had that place

otherwise

she'd of been long gone years ago

"let's go back to the robot, maybe she has her tracker" Chiro sighed

Rill almost gasped, she had forgotten

"mistake 41!" she said silently as she ripped the badge off her dress

then she snapped it in half

Otto was tired of making her new ones

but it wasn't her fault!

she would be happy without one

it was her dad that made him make her new ones to replace the ones she broke

after she was sure that her dad and grampa had left, she got up from her hiding spot

her legs were stiff and it was dark

it was going to be a long walk across town

it would go by quicker if she used the main streets

but that was mistake 78

once, someone had called the monkey team after seeing Rill on the street

and that had got her caught

so she started her 2 hour walk through the back roads and hard to walk through neglected areas of Shuggazoom

...

"what do you mean!?" Chiro yelled at the poor blue monkey

"I mean she broke her tracker again!" Gibson said, frightened by his leader

Otto sighed as he got up from his seat

"I'll get started on a new one" he moaned

"that girl is in so much trouble when we find her!" Chiro said

Chiro was _pissed_!

this was the 145th time she had run away!

yes! he was counting!

but Antauri was even more frustrated

_never _would Chiro had done this at her age!

but Antauri had a trick up his sleeve this time

he had been working on strengthening Rilly's Power primate for months now

and he hadn't taught her how to conceal it

it would take him a bit, but he'd find her!

Antauri started to meditate while Jinmay and Chiro argued

"this is because of you taking her out of school!" Jinmay said

"she needed the extra training!" Chiro said

"dose she really? Chiro your too hard on her! someday we're going to lose her because you won't give her a break!" Jinmay said

"no, someday we're gonna lose her because you won't let me train her probably!" Chiro yelled

then Jinmay yelled something back

then Chiro yelled again

and the usual cycle when Rilly went AWOL

"WOULD YOU RATHER HER BE STRESSED OR DEAD!?" Chiro screamed out

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! THERE'S A BALANCE HERE CHIRO!" Jinmay screamed

this always happened

and Chiro always won

after Jinmay finally left in defeat, SPRX stood up

he was pretty sure he knew where Rill was

"maybe me and Nova should go home?" SPRX said

"NOW!?" Chiro yelled, with left over adrenaline from his fight with Jinmay

SPRX just gave him a look

_you just proved my point_

Chiro sighed and waved the monkeys off

"I still don't know why you two couldn't stay in the robot!" Gibson said

Nova walked over to SPRX, who promptly wrapped his tail around her

"we wanted a place of our own" SPRX smirked as he peck Nova on the check

Nova rolled her eyes

"why do I put up with you?" she sighed as they left

SPRX and Nova had gotten together awhile ago

and after a short bit, they figured out that living in the robot as a couple wasn't working

it got awkward, with the separate rooms and all

and the fact that every one's rooms where next to each other

and there wasn't too many threats since Skeleton King was taken out

if something required it, SPRX and Nova still had their rooms in the robot

but when word got out that SPRX and Nova wanted their own house

every architect and builder had jumped on the job

SPRX and Nova tried to tell them all that they didn't have to

but they all insist

to this day, no one has see that many architects and builders working in harmony

it was really weird

but they had insisted on making the perfect custom house for the monkeys that had done so much for them

it was three stories

the first story had a kitchen, living room, and several storage rooms along a hallway to the stairs

the second he guest rooms and other misc. things

the third story, the master, including the bathroom, and a large balcony that was connected to a landing bay for SPRX's ships, and of courses there was mechanics allowing him to bring ships in and out of the garage to the roof area to fly off and bring in in bad weather

and a lot of key things were metal, so no one would have to do any heavy lifting, SPRX would just need his magnets

safe to say

SPRX and Nova were floored with how much thought was put into this

no really!

they both fainted out of shock when it was unveiled

you couldn't get those architects to work that well again if Shuggazoom's future depended on it!

but SPRX and Nova had grown to really like it

well, it had been _made _for them!

everyone had put everyone possible necessity in!

SPRX opened the door and lead Nova in

and they both sighed at the sight that they had been expecting

"Rill, again?" SPRX said

Rill looked up from the couch and nodded

Nova sighed

"you're probably starving, let me make you a sandwich" Nova said as she walked off to the kitchen

SPRX started walking down the hall to Rill's room

the team didn't know about it

and there was a fake stack of bins in front of the door, it looked like a normal storage room

SPRX pushed and pulled in just the right way to reveal the hidden door

Rill was right behind him as they entered the purple and black room

Rill plopped down on them bed and SPRX sat at a little tea party table from a long time ago

"what's the reason this time?" he said

"can we wait for Nova? I don't feel like repeating" Rill said causally

SPRX nodded

Rill loved it here

for as long as she could remember, SPRX and Nova had been her secret sanctuary

this is where she came when she ran away

this is where she came when she need to talk

this is where she came when she wanted to bend some rules

this is where she came when she needed a break

it had started one of the first time she had run away

SPRX and Nova had found her

she begged them not to take her home

and they let her stay at their house until she was ready

SPRX and Nova were always the most understanding

they were the only ones that listened to her when she changed her name to "Rill"

her dad had just gotten mad

so they still called her "Rilly" in front of the rest of the family

Rill looked at the walls and smiled

doodles everywhere!

since they didn't use this room, SPRX and Nova had let Rill do what she wanted

and she chose to doodle on the walls

she looked at the closet

normal clothes, and stuff her parents didn't like

sometimes, back when she still went to school, she'd stop here and change, and stop on her way home and change back

Rill loved SPRX and Nova

they were that much needed support for her

here, she didn't have to train

she wasn't told how she'd have no choice but to lead the hyper force

she was just allowed to be

so this is where she went when she ran

...

SPRX stared back at Rill

he was so glad that they had this whole thing going

several times, him and Nova had been to only things between this girl and a planet far, far, away

even though Chiro and Jinmay didn't know it, at least she was somewhere safe when she ran

this house was a heck of a lot better than the streets

and him and Nova were here to protect her if anything, or _anyone_, happened

they were glad that this was where she came when she ran

SPRX and Nova had always tried to be the kind of support she's always missed out on

since Chiro and Antauri were so obsessed with making her "leader material"

SPRX sighed as Nova walked in

"sandwiches!" she chirped as she handed one to Rill and one to SPRX

then handed them both drinks, sitting and the tea party table with her own

"so what was it?" she asked, growing more serious

"he said he had a 'surprise' today, and I'm exactly the same age as he was when he found the robot! to the day!" Rill said

SPRX and Nova exchanged concerned glances

"I've been suspecting something like that for awhile, kid" SPRX sighed

then they finished their sandwiches in silence as it started to rain

"take as long as you need" Nova said as her and SPRX got up to leave

"thanks" Rill said as she laid down

Nova and SPRX walked over, kissed her on the check, and left

"she's gonna need a couple days" SPRX said as he shut the door behind him

"yeah, at least she's not spending them on the streets" Nova offered

then there was a knock at the door

they looked at each other

"who in the world would be here at _this _time, and in _this _weather?" Nova asked as she approached the door

"probably some door-to-door" SPRX laughed

Nova chuckled as she reached for the door knob

and was lightly surprised to see a robot monkey in the pouring rain

"Antauri? What are you do-" she started

"I know she's here!" Antauri said angrily

"what?" SPRX blinked

"Rilly! I can sense her power primate!" Antauri said as he pushed past Nova "where is she!?"

"Rilly's...she's not here!" Nova lied nervously

Antauri gave her a glare

Nova was actually starting to get scared of him

"Don't lie to me!" Antauri said in a threatening tone

by now, Rill could hear

SPRX decided to give up on the lie

"the kid just needs some time! away from all the training you know?" SPRX tried

Antauri almost back handed SPRX right there!

but didn't

Antauri just doesn't do that!

by now SPRX and Nova were blocking Antauri from the hallway to the rest of the house

"Antauri! the chick needs a break! you and Chiro go to hard on her! she doesn't even _want _to lead the monkey team! she just wants to do some normal stuff!" Nova said

Antauri growled

Nova and SPRX were getting pretty scared of what Antauri would do

so the fist and magnets came out

"we're sorry Antauri, but we can't let you!" SPRX said

Antauri didn't want to do this

but he raised his hand

"no, _I'm _sorry" he said

SPRX and Nova prepared themselves to fight

but Antauri didn't move

SPRX and Nova stood ready to fight for what seemed like the longest time

but Antauri didn't move

they barely noticed their blinks getting longer

and more frequent

after a moment both monkeys fainted

there were a lot of tricks in the power primate that Antauri didn't share that he knew

he patted both of their heads

"sweet dreams" he whispered, feeling slightly guilty

then went looking for Rilly, leaving the two in the hallway

Rill had only been listening, she didn't know that SPRX and Nova were only asleep

all she knew was that they weren't saying anything anymore

"Come out Rilly! I'm going to find you eventually, I can sense your power primate" Antauri called out

Rill cursed under her breathe

then went to the window

somehow, she managed to climb up to the second story in the pouring rain

she waited for Antauri to come up

then she climbed back down to the first story

Rill walked out into the hallway and gasp at the sight of SPRX and Nova, but at the same time, breathed a sigh out relief at the fact that they were safe

then she reach down toward SPRX

she told then both thank-you for everything they've done for her, then climbed up to the third story

Meanwhile Antauri was wondering around the house, looking for her

then her heard a noise that he knew

he bolted upstairs to see Rilly in one of SPRX's ships

he tried to yell something, but she took off at the sigh of him

Antauri was _mad_!

and the were two monkeys downstairs that he could take it out on!

...

SPRX and Nova woke up in a haze

"what happened?" SPRX asked as he came to his senses

Nova moaned too

then they took notice to where they were

the super robot

tied to separate chairs

"HEY!" SPRX yelled as he started to struggle

"what's going on!?" Nova asked angrily toward her teammates who were all standing over her and SPRX

"where is she!?" Chiro asked as calmly as he could manage, which wasn't very calm

"huh?" SPRX said, still trying to fully wake up

"Rilly!" Chiro yelled

"wait do you mean?" Nova asked

"she took one of SPRX's ships and took off!" Antauri spat

"SHE WHAT?!" SPRX yelled

Antauri growled

"where did she go?" he said through gritted teeth

"how should we know?" SPRX said

this time, Chiro growled

actually _growled_!

"why didn't you guys bring her home?" he snarled

"because she wasn't ready to go home!" SPRX said

"we just let her stay with when she needs a break!" Nova said

"wait! what? this has happened more that once?!" Chiro said, no longer holding any anger in "do you guys hide her _every _time she runs away?"

"and she's come home every time hasn't she!?" SPRX yelled

Antauri and Chiro both screamed

Otto and Gibson were in the corner be now, scared of their leaders

"so that's why you always want to go home when she went missing?! how long has this gone on for?!" Chiro yelled

"look! would you prefer she was on the street? all we ever did was try to get her to go home! a few times we had to stop that kid from _really _running away!do you know how many times we had to convince her that things were going to get better? and you, of course, you always made that harder by the way! we never put this much pressure on you, and you even wanted to be leader!" SPRX yelled

"Rilly is not-" Chiro started

"Rill" Nova corrected quietly

"WHAT?" Chiro demanded

"IT'S RILL! SHE CHANGED IT TO RILL A YEAR AGO!" Nova screamed in frustration with Chiro's lack of understanding to his daughter

the next moment went by in a blur

Gibson was pretty sure that Chiro use a monkey fu

but regardless

SPRX and Nova were knocked out

their chairs on the ground sideways

and Otto could of sworn he saw some drops of blood

"their rooms! NOW!" Chiro barked while looking at Otto and Gibson

"I should probably check for any damage first-" Gibson said

"NOW!" Chiro reiterated

Gibson and Otto frightfully ran toward their siblings

...

Nova opened her eyes, she was in her room

she got up and went to the door

locked

Nova sighed and placed her head on the door

"It's locked" Otto said

Nova turned around to see that there was another occupant in the room

"_**I **_can't even get out" Otto said

Nova sighed

...

SPRX shot up he leaped over towards the door

"it's locked" Gibson announced before he got there

SPRX turned to give his brother a confused look

Gibson sighed

"I'm suppose to watch you" he said

SPRX nodded

...

Nova and Otto had been sitting in silence for a good while when Antauri came in

"last chance Nova, _where is she?_" Antauri said

"for the last time, _I don't know!_" Nova said

she had barely gotten her words out before Antauri had her against the wall

"where. is. she." he demanded

"I don't know!" Nova said through her pain "she never talked about her back-up plan! we never asked!"

Antauri pushed harder

"HONEST!" Nova screamed tears in her eyes "all we did was try to convince her to go back! we never- AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Antauri yelled

Nova just screamed

Antauri finally let go after he saw the tears

Antauri was breathing heavy

Otto was horrified

"Antauri..." he said

Antauri looked up to see Otto pointing

Antauri looked back down at Nova, what Otto was pointing toward

and saw a pool of oil growing under her

"GET GIBSON!" Antauri yelled in panic, he'd never meant to hurt her

Otto went running for SPRX's room

he opened the door to let them out to see them both already next to the door

SPRX and Gibson both went tearing down the hallway

"what the hell happened!?" SPRX yelled as he all but shoved Antauri away from Nova

"OTTO! it's mechanical! I need you!" Gibson yelled as he turned Nova over to get a better look at the wound

"but I have a weak stomach, you know I can't handle gore!" Otto yelled

"you have exactly 7 seconds to get over that!" Gibson yelled back "SPRX? little help?"

and the two carried her to medbay

...

Antauri was horrified at himself, she said she didn't know! he should of believed her!

and now SPRX hated him

not that Antauri expected anything else

it was terrible what he did, and Nova could die because of him!

he was just worried about his granddaughter

Antauri was beginning to see their point in letting her hide sometimes

he had gotten dramatically carried away

even he was frightened by himself

...

Rill was flying to a specific planet

Hilaxia

it was far away and had little contact with Shuggazoom

most of the population thought the hyper force was just a bedtime story

it was perfect

but as she flew, she couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen

she tried to shove it out of her head

but it wouldn't go away!

...

Otto ran to the bathroom again

he was barely able to hold his own an Nova's oil leak

but now there was blood too

it was terrible!

and what was worse was knowing that Antauri had done it!

him and Chiro were terrors when it came to Rilly

and now Nova might pay for it

...

Chiro just prayed for everyone's safety

Nova's

_and_ Rilly's

he tried to tell himself that Antauri had done the damage

but felt like it was his own fault

He was the leader!

He should of stopped Antauri

how could he teach Rilly if he was acting like _this_!

he went out to go get some air

but the second he stepped outside

he came face to face with Mandarin

...

"pass me that tool SPRX!" Gibson said as he tried to stop the bleeding

SPRX did so without letting go of Nova's hand

"guys" Otto said from the door

"there you are!" Gibson said with out looking up "I do hope your stomach's better"

"Guys!" Otto repeated, slightly louder

SPRX and Gibson looked up to see Mandarin holding Otto and sword point

"greetings hyper force" he grinned

...

the entire monkey team had been corralled into medbay and locked in

except Chiro

who knew what Mandarin had done with him

there only hope was Rill

but Gibson and SPRX were grateful it was medbay

they had managed to get Nova mostly patched up

after that, all there was left to do was wait

for Rill to show up

for Chiro to escape

or for Mandarin to come by with whatever devious plans he had

...

Rill's feeling was getting more intense

something bad had happened!

and she couldn't put it at bay

she got flashes of an injured Nova, a captured hyper force

and her dad being tortured

Rill didn't know what exactly made her, but she turned the ship around and headed for Shuggazoom at top speed

...

Nova was barely bandaged, but conscious

SPRX was sitting on the table next to her, his arms protectively around her

and everyone else was twiddling their thumbs

Mandarin had remembered that there wasn't an escape route from medbay due to the occasion that someone might need to be quarantined

so there was nothing left to do

"I'm sorry" Antauri said, breaking the half hour long silence

"Do you know how lucky we are she pulled through!?" SPRX snapped

"yes...and that's why I'm so sorry, I was out of line! and I know it now" Antauri sighed

no one said a thing

then the door opened

the team figure it was Mandarin with either a "join me or die" choice or just the "die" option

but instead, there was Rill

"we need to save Dad" she said

Everyone was excited and hopped to there feet

but Nova squeaked out of pain

"Nova!" Rill said "you need to sit this out"

Nova was about to argue, but one throb from her wound told her not to

SPRX set her down in the corner

"Mandarin won't expect us to leave her here" Rill said

the team nodded and left Nova

Rill lead the team through the robot, she knew every hiding space, from her earlier attempts to hide

it wasn't long till they found where Mandarin was hiding

he was sitting up high, with Chiro on some kind of a collar and leash

"oh! the little girl that doesn't want to lead!" Mandarin chirped

"let my dad go!" Rill spat

"so he can just force you to do what you don't want to do?" Mandarin said

"Rilly..." Chiro choked

"silence you!" Mandarin said as he pulled the leash, then turned to the teenage girl in front of him "think about it Rilly, if you join me, no one will ever make you do anything you don't choose for your self! you'll be completely free! no obligations, no restrictions...no training! no leading! just what you want to do, and _only _what you want to do! and isn't that just what you've begged for for you're entire life? a life free from the looming responsibility of leading the hyper force someday? I could give you that Rilly!"

Rill took a second, it looked like she was weighing her options

considering it

but she was just playing with him while she plotted her next couple moves

she knew her answer from the second he said he name

"first of all, it's just Rill, second, HYPER FORCE GO!" she smirked as she leaped into action

and the team jumped into action right behind her

"Otto! he's behind you!" Rill yelled

Mandarin barely avoided his saws while Rill was already talking Gibson into position

and while Mandarin tried to dodge that, he backed into SPRX,

and in his attack, found his way into Antauri's attack

then back to Otto

no doubt about it

Mandarin was losing

"give it up old-timer!" Rill said as she did a flip-kick

direct hit

then a round-house

direct hit

then a good old punch

direct hit

"it's hard to believe all those stories of how bad you were, either you've lost your touch, or you were never that much of a threat" Rill smiled as she delivered the final blow

Mandarin went skidding across the floor, stopping in front of Gibson who cleanly shot a goo from his drills around Mandarin's wrist

Mandarin tried to struggle and bite it, but it was a futile effort

Rill ran toward her dad

"Dad! you ok?" Rill said

"yeah Rilly, I'm fine!" Chiro said as she lifted his only injured part

"this looks bad! GIBSON!" Rill called as her saw the blood on her dad's right arm

but the blue Monkey was already there

"no, this isn't too bad, just a scratch really" Gibson reassured as he began to check if he had any other damage

"but there's blood!" Rill said

"yes, this is a rather deceptive wound, it _looks _bad, but really isn't. it's just deep enough to draw a lot of blood, but not deep enough to draw _too _much blood, let's go get you banda-" Gibson started but stopped

everyone laughed at the familiarity of the situation

"I'm really proud of you" Chiro said

"Thanks" Rill said

"you were a real leader out there Rilly...Rill" Chiro said, correcting himself

Rill just smiled

"let's go get some cupcakes!" Otto chirped

and everyone laughed

* * *

**there!**

**That was LONG!**

**it took all day!**

**now I'm going to bed! =_=**

**I mean for Pete's sake!**

**4:39 AM!**

**why do I do this to myself? :/**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

***after note: if you guys want to use Rilly/Rill, I guess that's ok...**

**just give me credit***


End file.
